1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the upload of image information together with the upload of data (comments) associated with this image information from a mobile terminal (in particular a mobile telephone) to a remote server.
2. The Prior Art
It is known that it is possible to record images with standard camera cell phones and to send them to another mobile telephone together with a message, e.g., as a multimedia message (MMS). It is also known that images can be recorded with digital cameras and that these images can be transferred to a PC together with comments (such as, e.g., date of recording and time).
In such systems and methods, the comments are frequently incorrect and/or incorrectly assigned to the images. If, for example, calendar and clock of the camera are set incorrectly, the images are stored with incorrect date and time information. Likewise, a simple incorrect input can lead to an incorrect comment, which is no longer detected subsequently.